Say What?
by HellsTheTwerd
Summary: A Mysterious friend from Bella's past comes to forks. Not only is her friend a vampire Bella also has to deal with introdcing two kinds of vampires. Better than it sounds. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Diaries X Twilight (Say What?: chap 1)

Disclaimer: don't own anyone or anything apart from my O.C Anastasia.

Set during eclipse before they figure out its Victoria behind the  
killings in Seattle. And set before the return books for vampire  
dairies but Elena is a fallen angle or whatever she is.

--------

Bella POV

Mondays are the worst day ever even when you have an immortal Adonis  
next to you. I groaned and pulled the sheets over my head earning a  
delightful chuckle form Edward. I gave him a kick giving my self a  
bruise on my foot most likely, suddenly the covers were gone and I sat  
up with a childish pout on my face.

"We have to go to school love, no matter how much we don't want to."  
Edward said in a sweet voice which had me melting slightly.  
"Fine" I huffed swinging my legs out of bed and storming over to my  
dresser and going to change and shower in the bathroom.

After I finished my morning routine and grabbed a breakfast bar, not long after I  
finished my breakfast bar Edward arrived with his Volvo, I grabbed my bag and  
headed out to meet Edward who was leaning against the side.

"Long time no see" Edward said once I reached him.  
"Yhea, 15 minuets that's like forever isn't it." I said whilst doing my  
best Jessica Stanley impression.  
"Excuse me for trying to make a joke." Edward said feigning hurt.  
"Whatever it sucked." I mumbled as I got in the car.

The way to school was in silence mostly, we arrived with plenty of  
time to spare. Me and Edward walked hand in hand to the front of the  
school entering through the double doors. The corridor was a buzz with  
news of a new student no one had seen him or her yet but everyone  
already knew that they was originally from Huston Texas and that  
they're a senior. Angela and Ben came over and started up a  
conversation about the science project due tomorrow. Further down the  
hall the door to the office opened and all conversation stopped then  
when it closed all conversation restarted twice as loud.

"Who was that?" I asked Edward  
"New girl I think. And it seems she is just as attractive as you" he  
whispered whilst placing a kiss on my cheek where my signature blush was  
making itself known.

We walked to my locker and got out my books before we went to home  
room. The day was completely boring with just rumours of the new girl  
going around. Supposedly she is really hot with deep red almost brown  
hair and deep green eyes, her description reminds me of one of my  
friends from phoenix Anastasia she was the complete opposite from me  
especially since she is a vampire but not at all like the Cullen's she  
is more traditional like burns in the sun excreta but she has this  
special ring which prevents her from going poof.

"What you thinking about?" Edward whispered in my ear as we walked to  
the cafeteria.  
"Just of an old friend from phoenix." I said but didn't elaborate I  
couldn't exactly tell Edward that my best friend is a traditional vampire.

I didn't have much for lunch today despite Edwards protests, saying I  
needed my strength.  
"Why you going to make love to me tonight?" I asked as seductively as I  
could mange.  
"Not unless we are married." he whispered back.  
"Fine how about a road trip then?" I said.  
"No Alice would rip my head off for stealing her opportunity to dress  
you up and create the perfect wedding." Edward said.

At our table Jessica was babbling all the rumours about the new girl  
who's name I still didn't know, Angela was cuddled into bens side not  
much different from how I was cuddled into Edwards. Lauren was gossiping  
with Jessica as she usually would completely ignoring the rest of us.

Just before the bell rang I went to my locker to grab a few books I  
would need for the afternoon, the halls were pretty much deserted.  
Before I reached my locker I spotted my best friend in the locker  
right beside mine.

"Oh my god. Anastasia is that you." I asked. She turned around and I  
saw my friends familiar deep green eyes.  
"Oh my god. Lil bells is that you cause if it's not this is really not  
fair." she said whilst dropping her bio book and flinging herself at me.  
"How have you been? What have you been up to? Is Stefan okay?" I had  
to ask these questions and many more.  
"First one question at a time. Second fine lots of random stuff and  
last I heard pretty good he found a new girl haven't met her yet but  
from the e-mails she sounds okay." we still hadn't broken the hug.

"Bella?" I heard Edward calling my name from round the corner.  
"Round here Edward." I shouted back.  
"So am I getting to meet your boyfriend already? Do I have to give him  
the 'I'll kick your ass if you do anything wrong by Bella' talk."  
Anastasia asked.  
"Yup. And I think you'll really like him." I said whilst breaking the  
hug, just as Edward came round the corner.

Edward walked up to us with an odd look on his face obviously  
wondering why I had an arm around Anastasia and she had an arm around  
me. I could feel Anastasia's sharp intake of breath when she saw  
Edward, she let her arm slip from my shoulders and looked Edward up  
and down then at me then back at Edward then back at me. Then for some  
reason she squished me into Edwards side, I know Anastasia can be a  
little odd but seriously.

"Oh my god you guys are like perfect for each other." she said and  
enveloped us both in a group hug.  
"Err...who are you?" Edward asked.  
"Oh silly person I'm Bella's B.F.F. from phoenix. Don't tell me she didn't  
mention me? I'm hurt Bella." Anna said wiping fake tears from her eyes.  
"Awe don't be like that if it makes you feel better you could sleep  
round mine tonight." I said  
"ok but make me one promise." she said whilst sniffling, I nodded. "we  
don't sleep" after that she pulled me into a hug.

"Err...the bells about to go so we should get going to biology Bella."  
Edward said.  
"*cough*kill joy*cough*" Anastasia cough/said.  
"Yes I may be a kill joy but at least I have straight A's." Edward  
said in his 'voice'.  
"Woe their professor Edward don't want a lecture on wrongs and rights  
of high school education." Anastasia said in a mocking tone.  
"Yhea but still we gotta go." Edward continued in his proff Edward  
voice.  
"Oh my god he actually used a slang word quick call the cops."  
Anastasia said. "Mind as much as your dad would love to arrest Eddie here  
boy I doubt saying 'gotta' is enough." she picked her book up and shut  
her locker.

"So I'll meet you outside the school okay?" I asked.  
"Sure we can take my car round to yours." Anastasia said walking in  
the direction of her next class. The rest of the day was a complete  
drag even though I was sat next to Edward in all my classes. I just  
couldn't wait for the catch up with Anastasia it's been so long since  
I've seen or talked to her I couldn't wait for tonight even though  
I've kicked Edward out for the night. Once the final bell went I was  
out of my seat in a flash I really couldn't wait for the all night  
catch up with my best friend.

When I made it out front Anastasia wasn't their yet, Edward soon  
caught up with me and hugged me around my waist peppering kisses up  
and down my neck. As soon as Anastasia came out she pulled me from  
Edwards grasp sent a taunting little wave to him then dragged me to her  
car.

Her car was a blood red Peugeot 207, sure it wasn't the flashiest car  
in the shop but it was really nice. We threw are bags in the back then  
took off out of the parking lot. I gave Anastasia directions to my  
house, most of the drive was in silence but even then it was only a 10  
minuet drive at Anastasia's speed.

"You got a lot of explaining to do missy." Anastasia said while  
getting the bags out the back.  
"Yhea I kinda figured that but let's go inside first." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Diaries X Twilight (say what? Chap2)

Disclaimer: don't own anything except Anastasia.

Seems a bit short but it's good stuff.

-------------ss

Bella POV

We sat on the couch while Anastasia talked about what she'd been  
doing over the past 2 years. She told me that not a lot had changed and  
that she quit the school in phoenix saying it was boring without me,  
she also said that she had a trip to her home town in Texas visiting  
some of her friends graves there and a memorial of one of her friends  
who was lost in the civil war.

"So a vampire seriously?" Anastasia suddenly exclaimed. "but he's  
different for one no heart beat what the fuck is up with that?"  
"First ow. And second yes he is a vampire but he doesn't burn in the  
sun he sparkles and so do the rest of his family." I said.  
"Okay, so let me get this straight his family don't have heartbeats  
and he sparkles." Anastasia questioned and I nodded. Then Anastasia  
burst out laughing. "Funniest thing I've ever heard." she said  
in-between giggles.

Anastasia then asked about my relationship with Edward, so I  
explained the time we spent together and those horrible months we  
spent apart. After I finished my story Anastasia pulled me off the  
couch and to her car and when I asked were we were going all I got was  
a head shake. As soon as we set off we were going about double the  
speed limit which was kinda scary. Soon I noticed we were headed to  
the Cullen's I just pray no one gets hurt. As soon as we stopped  
Anastasia got out the car and I soon followed.

"What exactly are you going to do you can't exactly barge right in  
there." I said to which I received an eye roll which was really  
annoying. Once she reached the door she tried the handle and opened  
the door before stepping in which she wasn't usually able to do going  
to have to ask about that later. I followed after curious as to what  
exactly she is going to do, once inside I saw Edward sat at his piano  
watching Anastasia with a curious stare. She walked right up to him  
and pulled him bye his hair off the piano bench past me and out the  
door with no trouble what so ever.

"You're a prick you know that right?" Anastasia shouted while glaring  
at Edward.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." Edward said through  
gritted teeth as Anastasia still had hold of his hair.  
"Don't be a moron as well you know fine well what you did!" Anastasia  
screeched.  
"What did I do?!" Edward growled while trying to free his hair.  
"You abandoned Bella in the woods how could you be such an idiot even  
Klaus wouldn't be that stupid." Anastasia had now let go of his hair  
and had kicked him into a tree. I heard some foot steps coming down  
the stairs and saw Emmett stood at the bottom with an odd look on his  
face I pointed out side to where Anastasia was beating up Edward,  
Emmett made his way over and looked out the door.

As soon as he saw Anastasia beating up Edward he laughed his ass off,  
at the noise Anastasia smiled her 'I'm either gunna kick your butt or  
give you a makeover' smile before she tossed Edward up in the air and  
walked over to us.  
"So who won?" she asked us.  
"I think it's safe to say you won, but who exactly are you?" Emmett  
said.  
"Well jumbo I'm the girl who just kicked eddies butt and Bella's oldest  
in two different ways friend." Anastasia said while sticking her hand  
out. "Anastasia by the way."  
"Okay now may I ask how you could kick my brothers butt?" formal  
Emmett was so much different from normal Emmett.  
"Well dear friend I'm a vampire." she said just as Edward hit the  
ground with a very loud thud.  
"Say what???" Emmett screeched. "Wait that's not possible I mean you  
have a heart beat and your out in the day so there."

"Well jumbo your a complete moron besides your up and plus you don't  
even sleep but me I'm much cooler and a tad more traditional."  
Anastasia said making her way into the house.

"Sure just make your self at home." Edward grumbled while rubbing his  
head.  
"thanks." she said plopping her self down on the couch. "So what's  
this I hear about some Ginger bitch after lil bells."  
"Well I killed her mate because he was trying to kill Bella so she  
wants revenge against me bye killing Bella." Edward said.  
"Wow you got your self in a pile of shit there haven't you Bella?"  
Anastasia directed at me.

"Yhea I suppose you could say that." I said.  
"Well were is she and when can I kick her butt?" Anastasia said.  
"Don't know and don't know." I said.  
"Well that's useful." she said deflated. "How about a hike Bella?"  
She asked with much more enthusiasm.  
"Err I'm going to say no." I said  
"I'll make you." Anastasia said sitting in a more upright and serious  
manner.  
"You can't and you know it, that stuff never worked with me." I said  
just daring her to try.  
"How do you know I could of made you forget it so you didn't feel  
manipulated."

"Whatever I'm not going on a hike with you. Especially if your going  
to do what I think your going to do." I said.  
"Oh really. And what do you think I'm going to do?" Anastasia asked  
with a large smirk on her face.  
"Well your going to try to lure Victoria out using me as the bait then  
because she would probably try to kill you first to get you out of the  
way you would then dismember and then burn her. Am I right."  
"Damn girl you know me to well. Guess I'll just have to find another  
way to lure Vickie out." she then stood up and walked to the front  
door jumped out then in then out then in.

"What are you doing?" Emmet bellowed.  
"I'm just seeing if something works and it doesn't so Yhea." she  
screeched.  
"And that something is?" Edward asked.  
"The barrier which would normally keep me out. But since you don't eat  
or sleep well barrier no workey!" Anastasia explained. Just before  
the phone rang, she looked at Edward and smirked before grabbing the  
phone.

"Hello Cullen residence, Anastasia speaking.....so you  
know........your......seriously cool.......oh cool........nice talking  
to you but if you want to call me call 0177859 okay toddles."  
Anastasia said.  
"Who was that on our phone in our house?" Edward growled.  
"Well Eddie boy that was someone who doesn't even know you or even why  
she thought to put the number into a phone plus you wouldn't of  
understood any of what she said. But if you must know that was bonnie."  
Anastasia said while getting comfy again.  
"Who the hell is bonnie?" Edward growled.  
"Like I'm going to tell you." Anastasia scoffed.

"I think it's time to leave before another fight begins." I said while  
pulling Anastasia to the front door.  
"Fine whatever but if Eddie follows us, let's just say I'm sorry  
Bella I won't mean it.....much" Anastasia said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire Diaries X Twilight (Say What? Chap 3)

Disclaimer: me no own twilight or vampire diaries.

-

Bella POV

Lucky for me or Edward I'm not sure who yet, Anastasia didn't find  
another reason to beat up Edward though I doubt that would stop her.  
While we were out Charlie must have come home because there was a note on the table saying Charlie was taking a vacation with Billy and some other guys to one of the lakes outside of Washington for a week or so.

"Just so you know I think that Edward is a complete prick but he's a complete prick that's in love with you and I approve." Anastasia said while gazing at the headlines of the paper, she picked the paper up and started to read the article. Every so often she would shake her head or hush me when I tried to ask her what was up. She threw the paper down and mumbled something.

"What's going on Anny?" I asked using one of her nicknames.  
"Someone is either being really sloppy, or we are in more shit than we thought." Anastasia said while pacing the floor.  
"What do you mean?" I asked thoroughly confused.  
"Well I think it's time for a history lesson." Anastasia said dragging back to her car.

As soon as we got in the car Anastasia took off again at top speed towards the Cullen's again. We weaved in and out of traffic at speed that would scare Edward and that is fast. We arrived at the Cullen's in fewer than 10 minuets, which considering their half mile drive way it's fast. After I got out of the car Anastasia dragged me into the Cullen's front hall. She went straight to the living room hit Edward on the back of the head as she past to sit on the coffee table.

"So you sparkle asses do you get into like mini armies to defeat or get something you want?" Anastasia always straight to the point.  
"Err Yhea some vampires create armies of new vampires to take out others which are doing the same why?" Edward said with confusion plastered on his face and twined with his voice.  
"That's why." Anastasia said as she threw a newspaper in Edwards lap.  
"someone is either really sloppy or there is a lot of them."  
"Okay I get that but what I don't get is how this involves us."  
"Does it really need explaining?" she asked. "I can see it does. Vickie is obviously taking her revenge to a new level."  
"I doubt she wants revenge that badly." Edward scoffed.  
"She's a crazy psychotic vampire whose mate was killed. Do you not think she would take it a little far?"

"She's right." I said and got a confused look from Edward. "Well look at it this way if some one killed me what would you?"  
"I'd go after them." Edward mumbled.  
"See. Told you I was right." Anastasia huffed and skipped over with a smile on her face. "Time to call the physic in."  
"How did you know Alice could see the future?" I asked because I don't remember mentioning anything about anyone's powers.  
"I didn't and I wasn't talking about Alice. I was talking about bonnie rather interesting what she can do." Anastasia said as she began to scroll through her contacts.

"hey Stefan...you know bonnie...can you guys come to forks...why because some crazy bitch is after Bella with an army and we need a Bonnie...you can do that...that sounds cool...okay bye." she hung up the phone and turned around and saw Edwards majorly confused expression, she rose her eyebrow in question to Edward who looked like he was just told I crashed his vanquish which I wouldn't do but Anastasia she would.  
"How...what...I just don't understand how is that possible?" Edward said with the confusion layered thick on his face and voice.  
"To be honest no fucking idea. But you learn to just roll with it when your friends with the supernatural." she shrugged and sat on the love seat opposite Edward. Edward looked like he wanted to say more but didn't bother.

I sat next to Edward and asked were the rest of the family were, and he said they were hunting and would be back any second. After a few minuets Emmett burst through the door and bounced on the seat next to Anastasia who after a few minuets joined Emmett in the destruction of Esmee's couch cushions. They were laughing like a pair of two year olds when the rest of them came in Emmett soon jumped down but Anastasia just sat on the back of the couch. She looked at everyone's faces and settled on jasper.

"Holy shit no fucking way!" she screeched as she rolled off the back of the sofa and landed with a thud.  
"What?" I asked perfectly sensible question at the time but still, with Anastasia nothing ever is sensible.  
"Well you...I guess...oh shit...I don't know...well I do but I don't know how to explain it. Oh migraine." Anastasia continued to ramble while rubbing her fore head.  
"Well tell me what you're thinking? Maybe that will help you figure it out." I said.  
"Well remember my civil war friend I told you that went MIA well..." she said as she pointed to jasper.  
"Explain in a bit more detail please." I said again.  
"Well remember I told you I had a thing for this guy Caleb." I nodded "Yhea well his brother." she panted out.  
"Still lacking the details." I said again man it's like pulling teeth trying to get information out of her.  
"My god you're slow. That there is Jasper fucking Wiltlock." she shouted while doing execrated hand gestures around Jasper, who seemed rather uncomfortable with the whole situation.  
"Now I get it." I said while nodding.  
"Even for a human your god damn slow." she said as she laid down next to me with her hands over her eyes.

"What the hell?"

**I only slept like 3 hours when doing this so I apologise for any fuck ups thank you.**

**R&R**

**HellsTheTwerd**


End file.
